1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum kneading and extruding method and apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement in a vacuum kneading and extruding method for kneading, decompressing and extruding in a predetermined shape, chemical materials such as soap basis or various oils and fats, and to an apparatus for use in executing this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional vacuum kneading and extruding method and apparatus, as shown in FIG. 6, plural types of material to be treated are measured separately and intermittently by means of batch type measuring devices 1. The measured materials are suitably mixed in a mixing device 31. The mixture is then supplied in atmospheric condition to a kneading device 32 consisting of a two-stage pelletizer used exclusively to knead the mixture. The kneaded mixture is transported by a conveyor device 33 to a vacuum kneading and extruding device 34 consisting of a two-stage vacuum extruder. Then, the mixture is kneaded again, and extruded in a predetermined shape through a forming mechanism 4. The extruded product is cut by an automatic cutter 5, and stamped by an automatic stamping machine 6.
The conventional vacuum kneading and extruding apparatus noted above uses numerous devices and machines up to the extruding stage. These include the measuring devices for measuring plural types of material, the mixing device for mixing the materials, the kneading device, conveyor device and vacuum extruder. Consequently, the apparatus as a whole requires a very large installation space. This apparatus has a further disadvantage of requiring extensive auxiliary equipment such as electric wiring and air and water piping.
In addition, since the various devices are installed independent of one another, part of the material under treatment could scatter in large quantities or foreign matter and large quantities of air could mix into the material during transfer from one device to a next device.